


[恶魔人][明了]走火

by ccccc



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga), Devilman Crybaby - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 03:15:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17133998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccccc/pseuds/ccccc





	[恶魔人][明了]走火

不动明现在感觉很不妙。摇滚歌手声嘶力竭地嘶吼着唱出他听不懂的异国曲调，吉他手拨出一个尖锐到刺耳的高音，随后鼓槌敲上了架子鼓的吊镲，金属在空气里震颤的尖利声响刺穿音响，与嘈杂人群的欢呼声混杂在一起像潮水一下一下地撞击着耳膜，他却觉得自己的呼吸声比外界大分贝的音乐还要响亮。

目光所及之处全是被五颜六色的灯光染成异色的人体，他们热烈放浪地相拥一起，随着音乐的鼓点摇摆抽送，仿佛在进行末日最后的狂欢，不知餍足不知时日直到世界尽头宇宙终结。他被这像万花筒一样纷杂绚烂的色泽搞得有点头昏脑胀，正揉着眼时忽听到一声巨响，有一颗小行星在人群中轰然炸开，掀起的罡风吹乱了平静如镜的湖面，所有人的面目变得模糊而扭曲，和水纹一同荡漾开，头顶彩色的灯管摇晃着幻化成了盛大的焰火，发出细碎的爆裂声，烟花的琐屑落下来变成了甘美的红酒，倾洒他的头顶，黏粘他的睫毛，灌入他的口腔。

他仅有的理智告诉自己这是女孩喂下的迷幻药起了作用。他腿脚发软地扶墙稳住自己避免跌倒，勉强地想找一条沙发坐坐，可当他迈开步伐，身边的墙壁猛然倒塌，他的手按在一片温热之上，抬眼一看原来是一颗跳动的心脏，上面却镶嵌着金属的钢管与转动的齿轮，大厅一瞬间被密密麻麻的绿萝覆盖，每一片叶子上都有一张赤红的嘴一张一合地唱着来自远方的古老歌谣，突然巨大的向日葵花盘从脚下突出托着地板升起到了天际，他每走一步都不知深浅如同踩在云端。

不，他现在就是在云上。他的视野里出现了一团云，洁白无垢，像是不应该出现在这五彩斑斓的世界里一样突兀。他伸出手轻易地就把云抓住，触感如他所料的柔软而温暖。他再将脸贴上去使劲嗅了嗅，味道安心又熟悉，没有沾上派对上的烟与酒的气息，倒像是……

像是什么来着？明疑惑地眨了眨眼，他什么都想不起来了。药效的劲头太盛，一身的血液都汇聚上了双颊，而脑袋里却有个搅拌机在高速地旋转，他越是思考，机器便转得越快，大脑里的一切都被搅得稀巴烂，混成一团不清不楚的浆糊。他头痛地把脑袋放在白云上蹭蹭，白云也突然像有生命一样自行蠕动起来，然后里面浮现了一张属于他的友人飞鸟了的脸。

了……他傻笑了两声，可下一秒了的脸就如同隔着毛玻璃般模糊了起来，像挂在穹顶迷蒙的圆月，柔和的边缘与背景的暗色暧昧不清，他便眨了眨眼凑上去。他从来没有像现在这么近地观察过了，那双和他同样涣散失焦的海蓝色眼瞳在他的注视下微微瞪大，他竟然不曾注意到过他的睫毛如此之长。相同令他吃惊的是了的皮肤，素白光滑，如同镀上了一层的釉，手感——他这样想着便付诸行动——也像瓷器一样细腻冰冷。

一切显得那么顺理成章，天时地利到仿佛受到了神袛的指引。神话传说中有三女神操纵着命运的丝线， 克洛托纺织， 拉克西丝丈量， 阿特洛波斯剪断，而此时明无端坚信着属于他的那一根被比命运还要不可抗拒的力量牵扯而出，同另一根缠绕在了一起：要不然为何他的脸正烧得厉害，而掌心却恰到好处地传来冰凉的触感？循着本能，他拉过了有着友人面目的白色瓷娃娃，把自己滚烫的脸贴上他的以求降温。

太凉快，太舒服了，在紧贴上去的一刹那，他兴奋得几欲像舞厅里的其他人一样发出满足的长叹。他反复蹭动自己的头，用不同的部分贴上了的面颊上追寻凉爽的感觉，鼻尖、嘴唇、脸颊、耳朵……

他感到紧贴着脸部的低温来源在自己的动作下明显地颤动，潮热的气息像羽毛一样令人发痒地搔过侧颈的皮肤，随后白云飘过来圈住了他的脖子。

热。明的身体里像有一团火，从心脏起始绵延不绝地烧到了指尖，搭上他脖颈的两条手是引线，轻而易举地就让火焰在他体内熊熊燃烧。

“明……”而这时悬挂在他身上的友人用软糯的嗓音唤了他的名字：“あ——”嘴微微张开成圆润的口型，牙齿和舌头在双唇间若隐若现， “き——”唇角扯起的弧度像是一个神秘莫测的微笑，“ら——”舌尖抵住上颚，轻轻地弹出了细微的水声。了把他的名字含在舌尖，轻柔地、不知满足地重复着：“明……”

如同收到了某种隐秘的讯息，他倾身理所当然地堵住了的嘴叫他再也无法发声。身体里的火焰蜿蜒烧进对方的口腔，了的声带是上好的易燃物，他无法再吐出完整的音节，只能含糊不清地发出意义不明的声响。明听见了了喉头滚动吞咽的声音，那里有他渴望已久的水源，能将他浑身的烈火浇灭的甘霖，了把温热的液体渡过来，他干渴地汲取着，可为什么一切都不如他愿，腹腔里的火反而像逢水的绿植，生长得更加旺盛了？

无从排解。

他被体内难以忍受的热量炙烤得快要窒息，难耐地扭动磨蹭着身躯，却无法寻找到一个发泄的出口。或许他的腹腔内壁会被高温烧灼直至碳化，剖开他的肚子，人们会发现其中只有一抔烈焰的焚灰，脏器破碎焦枯宛如废墟，像是被硫磺与火毁掉的索多玛城。他和了面贴着面，牙齿抵着牙齿，源自罪恶之都的欲念被了持在手上，与他自己的紧密相贴亲密无间。明所寄居的家中成员是虔诚的教徒，耳濡目染了十年他也背不出福音书的篇章，但他知晓他和了此时的恶行必将会遭到天父的厌恶与摒弃。他在末世的断壁残垣中用双臂锁紧了一身洁白的了，那是他视线中除去鲜红之外唯一的颜色，是带他逃离天劫的神使，是他的罪孽亦是他的救赎。

了却从他的怀抱里滑下去，柔和得如同没有形状的水，他陷入了无形的惶恐与虚无，但随后了浅色的细软发丝落在腰间，温热濡湿的气流包裹上他，如同行车进洞，海船入港。明诧异地瞪大了眼睛发出呜咽般的悲鸣，他想要推开，了却不依，一道强烈的光在明的眼球中铺展开，像一条大路通向极乐的伊甸园。

他看见星空坠入湖泊，土壤开出玛瑙，苹果树下站着天使。书中的天使身后长着翅膀，手中拿着长剑，高高在上、冷漠慈爱又无欲无求，他的天使同样金发蓝眼，白衣胜雪，却是颀长清癯的少年身形，有张与了一模一样的脸孔。了半跪在他面前，像在断崖边摇摇欲坠，表情混合着欢欣与痛楚，一刻不停地带他飞向至高之地，他的脊柱中涌动着熔浆，眼睛里迸绽出水银，双手化作流沙，刀悬在心尖上战栗。

有一束刺眼的红光瞄准了的后脑，是舞厅的镭射灯，明恍惚将它看成了子弹的轨道，逶迤拖拽的艳色是喷射而出的鲜血与脑浆。他在极致的一瞬从云端坠落，喉间不设防地溢出哀叹。手枪走了火，在全身的颤动中他无意打翻了身边的酒瓶，红色泼洒在了的外袍上像是洗不掉的血污，比挂在了脸上的浑浊的白还要显眼刺目。

这时了却眼神空茫地抬头望他，纯白的袖管垂落身侧，猩红染血像雏鸟被折断的羽翼。

明的眼眶中盈满了泪水。他玷污了他的天使，他谋杀了他的神明。他的救世主因他而堕天坠落，被驱逐出天国的乐园，永生永世彷徨在荒芜冷寂的长夜。莫大的罪恶感徘徊在少年的胸腔，温热咸涩的液体不受控地顺着面颊滑落，似乎这样就可以把他心头郁结的情绪洗净。

“明，你别哭了……”

偏偏浑身沐血的受害者还在安慰他，无措地伸出手拉住他的衣角，宽大的衣袍像涨满风的船帆。他再也无法控制地跪下去拥住与他同龄的少年，埋在他肩头爆发出了一声微弱的啜泣。

 

明在角落的沙发上醒来。那些光怪陆离的场景已经从眼前逝去，可大厅中魑魅魍魉的盛宴并没有结束。药物的后遗症还未消散，他感到口干舌燥，头疼到无法思考。

他扶着额勉强地坐起身，发现余光扫到的地方有一隅白色的衣角。这让他回想起了方才的一切，突然羞怯到满面通红，甚至胜于他被灌下酒水的时刻。终于他鼓足勇气转头，了正神色如常地坐在沙发的另一侧滑着智能机的屏幕，注意到他异常的眼光，了收起手机抬头，用不确定的语气问：“明？你感觉好点了吗？”

但他怔怔地看着他的友人，对他关切的询问置若罔闻。心跳声太大吞没了外界所有的声音。他对荒淫无道的罪恶城池产生了留恋，逃脱出亡后却朝后回头，于是神罚不会放过每一个罪人，他被钉在原地化作了盐柱。

眼前的了头发服帖，衣冠整齐，是他最熟悉的有点淡漠疏远的模样，而了的外套也洁白无瑕，没有半分红酒侵蚀的酒渍。

他看不到任何证据。无论是神情也好，衣着也好，他在他身上找不到一点与风月相关的痕迹。一切的一切，都是他在自己虚构的幻境中编织的有关友人的绮梦。

最终明笑着摇摇头，把那些桃色的异想甩出他的大脑，他本就不应该对唯一的朋友心存如此龌蹉的念头，同样他也不想了从他的脸上瞧出端倪，哪怕一丝一毫。

“我没事了。”他故作轻松地把自己扔进沙发里。

“那就好。”了的手搭上沙发，从背后自然而然地伸了过来：“这就是近来在年轻人中流行的安息日派对。”

“他们是要召唤恶魔吗？”

他嗅到了空气里有馥郁的酒气，包裹着他仿佛要让他沉醉其中。他被这甘冽醇厚的味道熏得有些发晕，便合上眼睛默默等待酒精挥发散去，以至于没有发现了的衣袖内面藏着红色的污渍，像洗不掉的鲜血。

 

END.


End file.
